


Clothing Thief

by Kestrealbird



Series: Non-sexual A/B/O Dynamics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Ignis, Ignis is a smug bastard, Other, Possessive Gladio, Possessive Ignis, Prompto stole Gladdy's dignity, Protective Noct, Territorial Prompto, They just want their clothes back, a/b/o dynamics, beta Noctis, omega Prompto, poor Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Omega's get Territorial over what they consider to be their Nest and the guys kind of maybe forgot about that Detail.





	Clothing Thief

**Author's Note:**

> More Gen ABO for your soul. This was so much fun to write omg I'm _cackling ___

Admittedly, it wasn’t exactly a small detail to forget about. Especially considering….. _ past _ events. But there’d just been so much stress lately that Ignis figured he could be forgiven for overlooking this not-so-minor detail about Omega’s. Prompto’s heat had started in a cave during a huge storm, but luckily they’d managed to find their way to a caravan in an outpost somewhere, and hunker down to help him deal with it. 

Even if that included stepping on eggshells so they didn’t accidentally get their heads chewed off. And then Prompto would feel bad about it and retreat under a blanket and refuse to talk or look at them because his hormones were kicking his ass and he felt like he was a bad friend, and that was a whole other mess of things they didn’t like dealing with because they hated seeing Prompto cry.

Beta’s and Omega’s were protective of their pack, sure, but Omega’s were social by nature and wouldn’t mind their pack making other friends or getting a secret lover. Beta’s were far more clingy, and hated being left out of the loop. They especially hated it when a pack-mate started making new friends or romantic connections without introducing them all first. Prompto and Noctis were prime examples of the difference between Omega’s and Beta’s. 

Prompto had no problem letting them all sneak off to have secret midnight rendezvous with other people, but Noctis was known for getting right  _ pissy _ if they came back with an unknown scent on them. 

Alpha’s were far more  _ possessive  _ with their pack-mates; Ignis and Gladio were used to Noctis ‘going about the town’ as it were, but they still didn’t like it, necessarily, and more than once Ignis had found himself growling when he passed people who smelled too much like Noctis. An embarrassing habit, but not one he found easy to stop, given that it was a subconscious instinct. He’d never expected just  _ how _ possessive he could be, until the first time Prompto’s heat had appeared after Ignis started considering him as Pack. 

It had been fine, at first, because he’d been staying at Ignis’ house when it happened, and nobody else had been around, so despite his usual awkward hovering everything had  _ seemed _ normal. That was, of course, until Prompto had expressed wanting - _ needing _ \- to go to school with Noctis, and the mere thought of letting his pack-mate  _ leave _ while he was like this had caused Ignis to growl a warning and his hackles to raise defensively. 

Prompto had frozen on the spot, eyes wide and skin paling as he thought of the all the wrong reasons that Ignis was acting like that. It was, perhaps, the fearful look in Prompto’s eyes that had snapped him back to reality, and he’d placed a hand over his mouth, hunkering down to appear less frightening and murmuring an apology, because he didn’t know why he’d suddenly felt so-

His own eyes had widened once he put a  _ label _ on the feeling. Prompto had seemed to realize what Ignis was about to say, too, because his face had gone completely blank, before he erupted in laughter, clutching at his stomach despite the cramps it caused, and wiping tears from his eyes. 

“You’re getting possessive of me?” He’d asked, a grin on his lips and Ignis had suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed. There was no need to feel possessive; Prompto could look after  _ himself _ and he’d be with  _ Noctis _ so it was a silly thing to feel. But the thought of Prompto being on his own for any length of time in his….less than stellar state, surrounded by strangers who might try to take advantage of him, had Ignis’ hackles raising again and an impatient, distressed noise left his throat of its own accord. Prompto had understood -like he always did because he was too pure to exist- and with softness in his eyes, he’d quietly asked if Ignis would feel calmer should he stay  _ here _ for the duration. 

He sent a text to Noct -because if he didn’t than Noct would  _ panic _ \- letting him know what was happening, before he settled back against Ignis’ pillows with a small hiss when another wave of discomfort hit him. Ignis had gotten better with his possessiveness over the years, of course, and no longer needed to be by Prompto every waking moment of his heat, though he still felt  _ restless _ whenever they were seperated for a long duration. He liked to think he wasn't as bad as Gladiolus -who’d been ready to tear an Omega Doctor’s throat out when they’d popped by to check on Prompto and make sure he had the right medication, and his possessiveness hadn't wanted them near a pack-mate in case they  _ hurt _ him or something- but he knew that to be a flat-faced  _ lie _ , because he’d once pinned Prompto down and had a full-blown argument with him over whether or not it was okay for him to just  _ wander off _ and converse with people in the hopes of  _ maybe _ getting a date or a new friend of sorts.

Prompto had won that argument, because Ignis had greatly underestimated just how  _ terrifying _ Prompto could be when he got angry enough, and he still shivered and held himself in a ball at the memory.

So. With two possessive Alpha’s and a protective Beta, it was only natural that they gave Prompto whatever clothes of theirs he desired to make a nest to calm his own hormones down, because having their clothes meant having their scent which also meant warning anyone with common fucking sense not to approach the caravan without due caution unless they had some sort of death wish. 

The little detail that Ignis -and Gladiolus and Noctis- had forgotten, was that during the last day or two of a Heat, Omega’s got  _ territorial _ over what they considered their  _ nest _ . This sudden territorial nature was because the Hormones were beginning to calm down, and Omega’s instinctively wanted to wind down in a  _ Nest _ that felt safe, secure and decidedly  _ theirs _ so they didn’t have to worry about any unnecessary outside interferences or stress.

Unfortunately, this meant that Prompto wasn’t willing to part with their clothes, and Ignis was currently standing in nothing but his boxers and a pair of socks, as he blinked owlishly at a very pissed off and  _ territorial _ Prompto, who had very nearly drawn Noct’s blood just five minutes earlier when their Prince had tried to discreetly sneak a shirt out from the pile while Prompto had been distracted by the tea Ignis had made him. Evidently, the tactic hadn't worked, and had only served to put Prompto in an even more pissy mood than he was before, and Ignis was seriously considering just swallowing his own dignity and walking out the caravan as he was to buy some new clothes. 

Or he could just get Noct to do it, since he’d been the only one smart enough, apparently, to keep some loose fitting pyjamas for himself. Gladio was sitting on the other bunk, his head in his hands and only a towel to keep himself covered, because when he’d gone to take a shower, he’d thrown his sweatpants -he never wore underwear to bed for some ungodly reason- in a vague direction, which had  _ happened _ to be Prompto’s little Nest, and their pack-mate and snatched them up in .2 seconds, adding them to his pile of clothes as easily as is was to  _ breathe _ . 

In short, because of a  _ slight _ miscalculation, they were fucked unless they could somehow bribe Prompto into giving their clothes back. One could only hope.

“Hey Prom-” Noctis sidled a little closer to the nest and Prompto narrowed his eyes in warning- “I kinda really need my clothes back so if you could get me a jacket at least that’d be  _ great _ .”

Prompto outright  _ growled  _ at him. “Mine,” he hissed.

“O-kay then.” Noctis stepped back and nervously looked at Gladio. He was crying. Wonderful.

“I’m going to be naked for the rest of my life,” he moaned.

“I doubt it’ll make much difference given your usual attire,” Ignis muttered under his breath. Gladio glared. Looking at the shirt that Prompto was currently holding in a deathgrip, Ignis suddenly got a brilliant idea, and he cursed himself for not thinking about it earlier. “Prompto,” he said, slowly, “wouldn’t you feel safer if your Nest was made up  _ entirely _ of your scent instead of ours?”

Gladio gaped and Noctis looked offended. “....how?” Prompto sounded slightly disbelieving, but the idea of having a  _ proper _ Nest outweighed his disbelief. 

“I know where all your plushies are, and I can get them for you right now.” Prompto sat up suddenly and stared at Ignis like he was some kind of angel.

“But I thought Gladio lost them all?” 

Ignis and Noctis glared at him. Gladio looked sheepish. “Explain,” Noct demanded, tapping his foot.

“Okay so. I thought it’d be a funny joke at the time, but obviously he kinda got really upset and then I realized I fucked up but if I told him it was a joke I figured he’d rip my dick off so I comforted him instead and left them in your care, and now here we are?” He lifted his hands in a shrug and within five seconds he’d locked himself in the bathroom to avoid Noctis warp-striking him with a hard as fuck pillow.

“He lied to me?” Prompto asked, faintly.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied. He was going to murder Gladio if Noctis didn’t do it first. “And to prove I still have them.” He dug into his back-pack and produced a Moogle plushie. Prompto immediately reached his hand out for it and Ignis placed it there, feeling immensely satisfied when Prompto swapped it with one of his shirts.

They continued this exchange until Ignis had all of his clothes back; he got dressed and decided to try and reach out to touch Prompto’s head. He was allowed to ruffle Prompto’s hair, the Omega purring in content, and when Ignis looked back to see Noctis gaping at him and Gladio poking his head out of the bathroom door, he smirked and left the caravan to do some shopping. 

“What about our clothes!?”

“Gladio can suffer and you, Noctis, are decent enough to leave the caravan and do what you want,” Ignis shrugged and ignored Noct’s outcry.

“You want me to leave looking less than my best!?”

“So you admit to taking up all the time in the bathroom at last!”

“Oh shut up Gladio you take just as long as I do!”

“Bullshit I take the least amount of time!”

_ Well,  _ Ignis thought,  _ as long as I’m Prompto’s current favourite, that’s really all I care about _ .


End file.
